


The Importance of Selfishness

by hana_pouter



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_pouter/pseuds/hana_pouter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 8 years away from Syracuse, Sinbad is back in town. His plan: Steal a necklace, get paid, and avoid a certain someone from his past. Everything does not go according to plan.</p>
<p>There's some romance, some drama, some swashbuckling sword fights, PLUS a nice day out on the town for the pirate crew!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Selfishness

Sinbad stood at the helm of his ship, carefully guiding it through the sapphire blue harbor to dock in the glittering white city of Syracuse. The city always looked so perfect that it seemed fake. Nothing that good could exist in the world. Not the world that Sinbad knew.

Kale, the first mate, put a hand on Sinbad's shoulder. “Are you sure about this?”

“It's odd,” said Sinbad, ignoring the question. “Returning to a place that used to be your home. I belonged here once. And now I'm a stranger.”

“Not to everyone,” said Kale.

“Don't worry!” said Sinbad, grinning and slapping his friend on the back. “It's a simple smash and grab job! I'll be in and out before anyone knows I'm in town. Besides, a royal prince has more important things to worry about than some petty criminal.”

“If you say so,” said Kale, looking skeptical.

When they'd safely docked the ship, Sinbad grabbed his pack and his sword. The crew assembled to see him off.

“Alright, men,” said Sinbad. “This is an easy job. One that I plan on taking care of myself. A few of you stay on board to look after the ship. The rest of you can take a day of shore leave.”

There was a round of general cheering, with pirates pushing each other, pumping their fists, and throwing their hats in the air.

“But we don't want to attract too much attention!” shouted Sinbad. “So I want you all to act like normal, respectable merchant sailors. You got that?”

“With respect, Captain,” said a scrawny, disheveled pirate known as Rat. “How are we supposed to have any fun if we're being respectable?”

“I don't know!” said Sinbad. “We've still got some money left over from the last job, right? Why not spend that? Politely.”

Sinbad jumped neatly over the railing of the ship and landed on his feet on the docks. “Be back on the ship by sundown!” he shouted before jogging away.

“How do you spend money politely?” asked Rat, looking confused and dejected.

“I have a few ideas,” said Kale. Then he shouted, “Okay, boys, you heard the captain! We're going to have a nice day out on the town!”

The pirates cheered again, but more politely this time.

 

Sinbad strolled through the market district in high spirits. He wasn't gonna let himself get caught up in weird nostalgia. Not him! He was gonna steal a necklace, get paid, and retire to Fiji. And for this particular heist,Sinbad almost felt like the good guy.

A few weeks ago, a dark hair woman had approached him. The woman told Sinbad that a man had stolen a necklace from her. The necklace was gold with an azurite pendant and it had been in her family for generations. “The man who stole the necklace from me runs a jewelry shop in Syracuse,” she had said, leaning on the table and giving Sinbad a pleading look. “Won't you get it back for me? I know that the famous Sinbad of all people will have no problem with such an easy task. And I'll reward you handsomely for the effort.”

Of course, Sinbad had accepted. Stealing back a stolen necklace? Why, that was practically a good deed!

The jewelry shop in questions was a rather fancy one on one of the main thoroughfares of the market district. It was made of white stone with blue trim, just like all the buildings in the city, but this building was particularly well-scrubbed polished, with intricate carvings in the stone. It was called The Eye of Eris, which was rather an ominous name for a jewelry store, but also a striking one. Customers wouldn't soon forget a store named after the goddess of discord.

Sinbad loitered near the store front for a while, watching customers go in and out. He could wait until the shop was closed and break in but fancy stores like this often had weaker security during the day, when they thought no one would be stupid enough to try anything. But they hadn't accounted for the likes of Sinbad.

A few well-dressed people entered the store and Sinbad slipped inside behind them, hoping to draw less attention to himself that way. The inside of the shop was just as impressive as the outside, maybe more. Fine gold and silver jewelry was laid out in glass cases. The azurite necklace was in its own case in the center of the room. Sinbad quickly sized up his surroundings—there were two clerks and three customers in the shop. Not a weapon in sight. His instincts had been correct.

Sinbad quickly pulled his concealed sword from behind his back, using the butt of the sword to smash the glass case around the azurite necklace, grabbing the necklace, and holding his sword out in front of him. “Nobody move,” he said, moving the sword back and forth to cover everyone. “Don't worry,” he said, slowly backing away. “I'm just taking this one little necklace here back to it's rightful owner. No need for anyone to make a fuss.”

That was when four very large, very heavily armed men ran in from the back room of the shop.

So Sinbad had been wrong about. . . everything. “Woops,” said Sinbad, turning and running.

 

Proteus, crown prince of Syracuse, sat in the castle library, carefully researching a minor incident in the history of the twelve cities. It involved a time when someone charged with transferring the Book of Peace had arrived at his destination with _two_ copies of the book, and how it had been determined which one was the forgery.

His fiance, Marina, entered the library, an amused look on her face. “Proteus,” she said.

“What is it?” asked Proteus, setting his book aside.

“You'll never guess who's back in town.”

“Who?”

“Your old friend, Sinbad. Causing trouble as always.”

“What?” said Proteus, standing immediately.

“It's true, apparently he just tried to rob a jewelry store and is causing a big scene in the market district. Can you believe it? He—Where are you going?”

But Proteus was already out the door.

 

Sinbad was out in the street now, dueling all four guards at once, a large crowd of onlookers making things even more difficult for him. Sinbad kicked one guard aside, ducked under another guard's attack, and brought his sword up to parry a third. Whenever he blocked an attack, another was on its way. Sinbad danced and dodged through the street, but the fight had been dragging on for a while already, and it was only a matter of time before one of them got through his defenses.

Then a new fighter joined the fray, falling easily into formation behind Sinbad. “You couldn't even be bothered to say hello before wrecking my streets?” It was Proteus, quickly countering an attack. “I'm hurt, Sinbad.”

Sinbad grinned. “Hello, Proteus.” Sinbad ducked under an attack and then immediately stood up to headbutt his attacker. “It's good to see you, old friend. How have you been?”

“There, was that so hard?” Proteus locked swords with one of the guards. “I command you in the name of the crown to cease this attack.” The guard ignored him and pulled back, swinging his sword back around so that Proteus had to block again.

“What's wrong, Proteus?” asked Sinbad. “Did your family get deposed while I was away?”

“This doesn't make any sense,” said Proteus. “Why aren't they listening to me?”

“Let's figure that out after we're out of mortal danger, huh?”  
The fight had been slowly moving down the street. When they passed a famous clothing shop, the sounds of shouting and swords clashing carried, a bit muffled, into the shop, where Rat stepped out of the dressing room, wearing a set of yellow silk robes embroidered with blue flowers. “What do you think?” said Rat, turning around to show it off.

“I've always liked periwinkles,” said an old pirate.

“Hmm,” said Kale. “Why don't you try it in the burgundy?”

Back in the street, the fight had moved into a sort of outdoor cafe area, where tables and chairs were set up in the street. Proteus and Sinbad had managed to put some distance between themselves and the guards, but the guards were quickly approaching. “We're not gonna win this fight,” said Sinbad, breathing heavily. “But I have an idea.”

“What is it?” asked Proteus.

“Just follow my lead,” said Sinbad. As the guards got closer, Sinbad suddenly knocked one of the tables over in their direction, plates and cutlery flying into the air. “Run!” shouted Sinbad, turning around and taking off down the street. Proteus wasn't far behind him.

The table only slowed the guards down a little. They didn't seem like they wanted to give up the chase any time soon. “Quick, through that alley!” shouted Proteus, and Sinbad obeyed, making a sharp turn. “Now through that green door! Before they see us!” Sinbad tried the door which was, amazingly, unlocked. It led to a twisting flight of stairs, which Sinbad climbed automatically. Proteus was right behind him, closing the door.

Proteus waited there for a moment, just behind the closed door, until he heard the sound of running footsteps go straight past without stopping. Proteus let out a sigh of relief and climbed the stairs after Sinbad.

The were in a small tower, built in the middle of the shopping district. “This used to be a guard tower,” said Proteus, coming through to the main room on top of the tower. It was a small room, with nothing but a single chair and a window looking out on the city. “The place isn't really used much anymore,” said Proteus. “No one should find us in here.”

Sinbad was watching through the window back into the alley, where the four guards were looking around, confused.

“Don't worry,” said Proteus, joining him at the window. “I locked the door behind us. But we should probably step away from the window.” They both did.

Sinbad hadn't stopped smiling since Proteus joined the fight. “You always did show up just in the nick of time.”  
“And you always did cause trouble,” said Proteus.

They hugged, briefly.

“So nothing's changed, then,” said Sinbad, playfully punching his friend on the arm.

“Nothing but the passing of eight years,” said Proteus, smiling gently.

Sinbad stopped smiling. He had forgotten, in the heat of the moment, why it was that he had wanted to avoid Proteus. Now he remembered. Sinbad looked down and turned away.

Proteus put a hand on Sinbad's shoulder, turning him back around. “Sinbad, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, right,” said Sinbad, pulling the necklace out of his pack. “A woman came to me saying that someone stole her necklace and she hired me to steal it back! That's something even you should approve of. I'm just righting a wrong.”

“Sinbad,” said Proteus. “That necklace is famous. It's known as the Pendant of the New Year. It's been on display in that shop for years.”

“Maybe it was stolen before that?”  
“Before that it was in a museum,” said Proteus.

Sinbad shrugged and dropped the necklace back in his pack. “As long as she pays for it, I suppose.”

“Is there any chance you'd return it to its rightful owner?” said Proteus.

“Nope!” said Sinbad cheerfully.

Proteus shook his head, but dropped the subject.

 

Marina was in the library, reading the book that Proteus has left behind. The king came sweeping into the room. “Marina, have you seen Proteus?”  
“Not for an hour or so,” said Marina. “I told him that Sinbad had been spotted in the market and I haven't seen him since.”

“That damn Sinbad!” said the king. “Who knows what might have happened to my son? I'll send the guards out to find them right away.”

 

In the market district, a hastily assembled group of palace guards stood at attention. Their captain addressed them. “Prince Proteus has been kidnapped by the infamous pirate, Sinbad. Saving the prince is our top priority. If you can, bring Sinbad in alive, but kill him if you have to.”

Just a few feet away, a waiter was picking up a table and cleaning up the mess that Sinbad and Proteus had made when they'd rushed through the cafe. Another waiter was talking to a group of well-dressed men sitting at one of the upright tables. The men were drinking tea and eating pastries.

“Can you bring more scones?” asked Kale. “My friend here just loves them.”

Rat, who was sitting across from Kale, was nibbling on a scone, trying to eat it politely by taking tiny bites and making a bit of a mess in the process. He was wearing burgundy robes embroidered with periwinkles.

“Of course, sir,” said the waiter.

“And can I ask what sort of tea this is?” Kale asked.

“It's lavender chamomile.”

“Do you sell it by the tin?”  


Back in the tower, the conversation had died. Sinbad shuffled his feet, feeling awkward. Proteus was staring at Sinbad with a calm, steady gaze. “Sinbad,” he said.

“Yeah?” said Sinbad, rubbing the back of his head.

“Why did you leave?” asked Proteus.

Sinbad paused for a moment, then made a move for the door. “It's probably safe to go out now.”

Proteus blocked him. “No. Sinbad, we're not leaving until you talk to me. We used to talk all the time! We told each other everything! And then one day you were just gone. You didn't say a word. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?”

“I'm sorry!” said Sinbad. “But we're different people! We're from different worlds! You're a prince, the pinnacle of goodness and responsibility and I'm . . . me. Frankly, I was bored. So.” He shrugged.

“Liar,” said Proteus, stepping closer to Sinbad and staring him straight in the eye. Proteus always looked so perfect that he seemed fake. Except, this close, Sinbad could see that he wasn't quite perfect. The fight had left his slightly disheveled, his long hair slipping out of it's normally tight ponytail. Somehow, he looked even better that way. “Something made you leave. Tell me what it was.”

Sinbad looked down, leaning against the wall of the tower. He mumbled something.

“What was that?” asked Proteus, getting even closer to Sinbad.

“I said it was Marina!” said Sinbad. “I didn't mind that I was poor and that you were rich. I didn't mind that you had power when I didn't. I was never jealous. If anyone deserved power and riches, it was you. If anyone can use money and power for good, it's you! But on the day when your betrothed arrived on that ship, I just. I couldn't stand it. I was so jealous I never wanted to see you again. So I left.”

“Because of Marina?” said Proteus. “You were in love with her?”

“No,” said Sinbad, his voice getting even quieter. “But seeing you with her made me realize that. . . I was in love with you.” After that revelation, Sinbad looked up. Proteus' face was as unreadable as always. Proteus was always the picture of calm reason.

But Sinbad was sure that Proteus must be angry, disgusted. Who wouldn't be disgusted to know that Sinbad loved them? But Proteus, especially. Proteus was the next king of Syracuse, and Sinbad was a pirate. Protues was beautiful, and well dressed. Sinbad was a mess, with his ratty old clothes and unkempt beard. Proteus put duty and responsibility before all else, and Sinbad was selfish and cowardly. Sinbad braced himself for the painful rejection that he had been running away from all these years.

But then Proteus took another step towards him, and put his arm up on the wall, trapping Sinbad. Proteus was staring into Sinbad's eyes, moving his face closer. Sinbad still couldn't read his expression. Then Proteus was pressed up against him, kissing him.

Sinbad closed his eyes and kissed Proteus back, bringing his hands up to rest tentatively on Proteus' hips. Kissing Proteus felt natural, just as fighting alongside him had, just as everything with him had. Proteus pulled away slightly. “You damn fool,” said Proteus, quietly, his body still pressed against Sinbad's. “You broke my heart when you left.”

“But what of Syracuse?” said Sinbad. “What of Marina?”

“You always treated me like I was perfect!” said Proteus, and Sinbad jumped at the intensity of his voice. “But just because I care about the city and its people doesn't mean that I have no feelings. I admire Marina greatly, and I could think of many worse fates than marrying her and doing my duty to the city. But I love _you_. I've loved you since we met.”

“I can't let you do this,” said Sinbad. “You taught me the importance of duty.”

“And you taught me the importance of selfishness,” said Proteus. “Why won't you let me make use of the lesson?” Again, Proteus kissed him, and Sinbad let it happen, happy to be selfish, at least for a moment.

 

Marina was still in the library when she again heard footsteps behind her. She looked up. It was a woman, strikingly beautiful, with long dark hair floating around her face as if it was being blown about by an unseen wind. “Marina, my dear, lovely to meet you,” said the woman.

“Who are you?” asked Marina, standing up.

“Eris, goddess of discord. I'm sure you've heard of me.”  
“Of course I've heard of you,” said Marina, following the apparition as she moved around the room. Eris moved in a strange, fluid way. Like an ocean wave, or a snake. And she never stopped moving. She circled Marina as she spoke.

“No need to look so suspicious,” said Eris. “Sure, I love to sow pain and chaos wherever I go, but I'm actually here to help you today.”

“And just how would you help me?” asked Marina.

“By telling you something that you need to know,” said Eris. “Look.” Eris conjured a small circle of water, floating in the air. The surface of the water clouded, turning a milky white, and then it showed a scene. It was Proteus, passionately kissing a man in red. Marina guessed that this must be Sinbad.

“You gave up your dreams for this boy,” said Eris. “To be responsible. To do your duty. To marry him. And this is the kind of loyalty he shows you? Don't you feel hurt? Don't you feel betrayed? To know that all this time, he was harboring feelings for that thief. But look!” The view in the picture zoomed out. It showed a tower in an alleyway. A group of palace guards was marching through the streets, coming close to the tower.

Eris disappeared and reappeared behind Marina, her arms around Marina's shoulders. The picture was still hanging in the air in front of them. “They're about to be caught. And with my help, you can make sure that they are.”

“Why would you help me?” asked Marina.

“Call it sisterly solidarity,” said Eris. “Betray one woman and you've betrayed them all.”

“Surely you must want something in return.”  
“Nothing. You have my word. All I want is to use my godly powers to take you instantly to that tower where you can confront your cheating fiance, drag him out into the streets, and expose him before everyone. And once the truth is known, everyone will understand if you break off your engagement with him. Then you'll be free from your duty. You'll be free to follow your dreams and travel the world. I wouldn't be surprised if, after they arrest Sinbad, they even let you have his ship by way of apology! What do you say?”

Marina paused for a moment, watching the images before her. “Do it,” she said.

 

“Come back to the palace with me,” said Proteus, his hand on Sinbad's cheek. “I'll give you a title, make you a member of court.”

“That will never work,” said Sinbad. “I--”

“Proteus.”

The two men let go of each other, Proteus turning around and taking a few steps away. “Marina!” said Proteus.

And Marina was indeed there, standing in the small tower room along with them.

Proteus fell to his knees. “Marina, I'm so sorry, I--”

“Stop,” said Marina, leaning down to take Proteus by the hand and lift him back up. “I'm not angry.”

“You're not?” said Proteus.

Marina shook her head. “I know there's never been anything more than respect and admiration between us, but that's always been enough for me. And it still is. I'll keep your relationship with Sinbad a secret. And if you still want to marry me for political reasons, I'll still marry you.”

“How could you? After--”

“This is something we can discuss later,” said Marina. “I came to warn you. The King's men are on their way here now. You have to escape.”

A loud shriek resounded through the air and suddenly the three of them were in a dark place, with nothing but an inky purple visible all around. Then Eris appeared, huge and hanging in the air above them. “I didn't bring you here for this!” shrieked Eris, addressing Marina. “You were supposed to expose them, not help them!”

Sinbad gasped. “That's the woman who asked me to steal the necklace!”

“That's right, Sinbad,” said Eris, disappearing, and reappearing, human sized again, in front of Sinbad. “I own the necklace. I own that whole jewelry store. I asked you to steal the necklace to reunite you with your lost love here. I ordered the guards to keep chasing you, to force you closer together. And I brought Marina to the tower to expose you to the world. There would be a scandal. Proteus' betrothal would fall apart. Political alliances would dissolve. Syracuse's whole line of succession would be in question. And there would be chaos! Glorious chaos!”

“But you!” said Eris hissed, instantly appearing before Marina. “You had to ruin everything! Why wouldn't you take your revenge!”

“Why would I want to?” said Marina.

“Because you're petty, vindictive, and proud! You hate it when men underestimate and mistreat you! I have seen into your heart. I know what you are.”

“Proteus has shown me nothing but kindness and courtesy. He's treated me like an equal since I got here,” said Marina. “Besides, I . . . I know what it's like to hide your true desires.”

“Oh, Marina,” said Proteus. “I'm so sorry.”

“You said it yourself,” said Marina, not looking at Proteus. “I don't even want to marry Proteus, not really. I want to be a sailor. I want to travel. I want to explore and have adventures and new experiences.”

“Hey Eris,” said Sinbad.

“What?!” screeched Eris, turning back to Sinbad. He tossed the necklace to her, a mischievous grin on his face. “There's your necklace back. I believe you owe me some money. And then, I think, we'll be on our way.”

“And what makes you think I'll just let you go?” said Eris.

“Well, as far as I can figure,” said Sinbad. “If you could just kill us outright then you would've done that rather than going through all this trouble to try to set us up. And if our deal is complete, and if Marina didn't really promise you anything, then you have no reason to keep us here.”

Eris screamed in frustration again and suddenly the three of them were back in the tower, sans Eris. But there was a sack of money on the ground, which Sinbad quickly picked up.

“So that's it?” said Marina. “She's gone?”

“For now,” said Sinbad, tossing the bag of money in the air a few times before putting it in his pack.

Proteus grabbed Sinbad around the waist, kissing him again. “You were brilliant in there,” said Proteus.

“I just know a con when I see one,” said Sinbad, grinning.

“Proteus,” said Marina. “You'd better head down first and go find the guards. If you're alone there's no danger of Sinbad being caught or killed because of a misunderstanding.”

“Good point,” said Proteus, letting go of Sinbad and heading for the door. “Sinbad, wait a few hours, and then come up to the palace. We'll figure something out so that you can stay. Now that we've found each other again, I never want to be apart.”

When he had gone, Marina laughed. “He's always so earnest.”

Sinbad smiled.  
Marina sized up Sinbad. “It's not fair,” she said.

“What isn't?” asked Sinbad.

“You have Proteus' love, which I'm _supposed_ to have. And you have the open sea, which is what I _want_ to have. What's left for me, huh?”

Sinbad smiled and shrugged. “You'll have to figure that out for yourself.”

 

At sunset, Sinbad walked down the dock back to his ship. His whole crew was waiting for him, wearing fancy new clothes and carrying a few souvenirs that had the words “Staircase Museum” printed on them. “Looks like you guys had a fun day,” said Sinbad. “Stay out of trouble?”

“More or less,” said Kale. “Rat got in an argument with woman over whether or not a ladder counts as a staircase, but I was able to pull him away before it turned into a real fight.”

“Glad to hear it,” said Sinbad.

“How about you?” said Kale. “Did you get what we came for?”

Sinbad grinned. “That and more.” He pulled the money pouch out of his bag and showed it to Kale, who whistled.

“We should be set for a while,” said Sinbad. “And now, let's set sail, before the tide turns. It's never a good idea to hang around in a place where you've just committed a crime. You know that's what I always say.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” said Kale.

Sinbad looked back at the town as they sailed away. Leaving was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. But he was sure it was the right thing to do.

 

Proteus and Marina were in Proteus' chambers, discussing their futures, when someone knocked on the door. Proteus jumped up excitedly. “Sinbad!” he shouted, but it was just a messenger.

“A letter for you, my lord.” The messenger bowed and then left.

The letter read:

_Dearest Proteus,_

_I'll never be able to explain how happy it made me when you told me you loved me, but I don't deserve it. Besides, could you see me staying in one place my whole life? Not likely. And don't you dare try to give up your throne to become a wandering pirate with me. You're too good a man to waste your life like that. And Marina is a good woman. She deserves happiness more than I do, whether that's with you or not. I hope you two will manage to work something out. Be happy, for me. Maybe I'll see you again one day._

_I love you. Goodbye._

Sinbad

“That damn fool,” muttered Proteus. Then he turned to Marina.

“Marina,” he said. “I'm officially dissolving our betrothal as of this moment.”

“But Proteus, I--”

“And I'm offering you a post in the royal navy, with immediate promotion to Captain.”

Marina was silent for a moment. Then she stood up and saluted. “It would be an honor, sir.”

“For your first assignment I'm sending you to capture the infamous pirate, Sinbad. It is imperative that you capture him alive and bring him back here for trial. He was recently spotted in Syracuse, so he can't be too far away. I suggest you leave right now.”

“Of course, sir,” said Marina, smiling and striding smartly out of the room.

Proteus went to the window, looking out over the ocean. He could still see a ship, like a dot at the horizon. Proteus smiled. Sinbad wasn't going to get away so easily. Not this time.

 

 


End file.
